Baby, It's Cold Outside
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Blaine said to Kurt, that he had to sing this duet with a girl. We never saw or heard that mentioned again on the show. This is my take on what happened with the girl and was also turns to be something else more as well. Alt. reality fic. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so firstly I should give a little background to how this came about. _

_A few friends found out that I wrote stories and suggested I try my hand at Glee. And I don't need much coaxing when it comes to writing something. Some of the ideas that my friends gave me, were make Blaine straight, make Kurt straight, have some of them end up at NYADA in NY and introduce some original characters, and then there were some weird Disney crosses that one friend suggested also. _

_So basically I started intitally writing a story set in New York and it followed Rachel, Kurt and Blaine (since I started writing this before we found out he was going to be a junior - and I couldn't be stuffed altering it, becaue I liked the story I was writing!) and their first year at NYADA. I introduced a new character, Rachel's roommate - Mikki, who ends up becoming a major part in the story. _

_Anyway, the other day I got another idea. In season 2, we hear Blaine say to Kurt that he has to sing the Baby, It's Cold Outside duet with a girl from what I guessing was Crawford Day Academy. So that got the little muse in my head thinking (which is never good, believe me!) and I came up with this._

_In this again I have my OC, Mikki mainly because I find her wasy to write. So therefore, if I get around to posting the New York stories - there are essentially 2 Mikki's! Both the same person in regards to everything - but just existing in 2 different realities. Also as well the one in this would be a sophomore (supposedly as is Blaine) compared to her being of college age in the NY stuff!_

_Have I confused yet? Because I'm confused just typing it! ;)_

_Anyway would love to know what you guys think of this. It was intented to be just a one shot, but my muse never lets me just stop at one! So this may or not continue. I have some ideas to continue and can if enough people like this story. _

_I apologise if people are against what I do in this, it's not anything bad I promise you. But I know that there is a large Klaine fanbase out there! I don't hate Klaine, I don't mind it infact. I just like taking ideas and expanding on them!_

_So I have rambled enough. So I will finish and say "I do not own any characters you recognise. They belong to the creators of Glee. I do however own you don't recognise and these can not be used with my permission. And if I did own Glee there would be a lot better continuity in the storylines then there is sometimes!"_

_Reviews are welcome, but please no flames! _

_Enjoy, Kiki. xx_

Michayla Lippiatt, or Mikki as she preferred to be called walked through the grounds of Dalton Academy and looked up at the expansive building of the boy's school. She was use to it though, since she attended Crawford Day Academy, only a ten minute drive from Dalton, and also the sister school of where she was now. Mikki had been asked to be a part of the Christmas concert and to sing a duet with one of the boys from Dalton. She sighed as she walked up the stairs and entered the building. Dressed in her Crawford Day Academy uniform, she got wolf whistles and compliments as she walked down the corridor and couldn't help but smile as she tried to find the room that she had been told to meet her duet partner in. As she walked down the corridor she heard the faint sound of a piano being played and headed in that direction. She got to the room where the music was coming from and walked inside to see a boy with their back to her, playing what sounded like a mash up of Beethoven's Fur Elise and Britney Spears Baby, One More Time. Mikki couldn't but help laugh to herself and walked over to near the piano and lent on it, which somewhat startled the boy and he stopped playing.

"Umm, hi" he said with a smile.

"Hi"

"Can I help you?" asked the boy turning somewhat and looking at her.

"No, I just heard you playing and thought it sounded quite interesting and amazing"

"Thank you" replied the boy, blushing slightly.

"Not a problem" said Mikki, going back to full standing position.

"So you do realise that this is a boys school right?"

Mikki laughed. "Fully aware, I'm meant to be meeting one of the Warblers, since I'm singing the duet with him for the Christmas concert"

"So you're the girl from Crawford then"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I have to meet the male singer in the choir practice room. Would you know where that is?"

"Well I could tell you where it is or I could just say hi I'm Blaine Anderson, the guy you're singing with" he replied.

Mikki laughed. "Well it certainly is a small world"

"Yeah"

"Michayla Lippiatt" said Mikki, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Michayla" replied Blaine shaking her hand.

"Mikki" she said with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"I prefer Mikki, as a name"

"Okay Mikki it is then" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So this duet, do you know it at all?" asked Mikki.

"Uh huh" "What about you?"

Mikki nodded. "I have the Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey version on my iPod"

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "Jessica Simpson really?"

"This coming from the guy that was playing a Britney Spears song on the piano" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Well she was a mouseketeer" said Blaine with a laugh also.

"Oh so you think the mouse jokes are funny"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "I take it you get them a lot"

"Yeah I think between them and the Disney jokes, I sometimes think I might as well go and work at Disneyland and be done with it" said Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also. "So, I have the music for the duet back in my dorm room, and if you don't mind waiting for me, I can go get it and we can practice" said Blaine, going to stand.

"No need" said Mikki, taking a seat on the piano stool.

Blaine looked at her as Mikki joined her hands together, flexed her fingers and then started to play 'Baby, it's cold outside'.

"You play"

"Uh huh, I'm one talented mouse" she replied with a laugh, and started to sing.

Blaine smiled and also started in on the duet.

_"I really can't stay - **Baby it's cold outside**  
>I've got to go away - <strong>Baby it's cold outside<strong>  
>This evening has been - <strong>Been hoping that you'd drop in<br>**So very nice - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
><strong>My mother will start to worry - **Beautiful, what's your hurry**  
>My father will be pacing the floor - <strong>Listen to the fireplace roar<br>**So really I'd better scurry - **Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
>Well Maybe just a one drink more <strong>- Put some music on while I pour<strong>  
>The neighbors might think - <strong>Baby, it's bad out there<strong>  
>Say, what's in this drink - <strong>No cabs to be had out there<strong>  
>I wish I knew how - <strong>Your eyes are like starlight now<strong>  
>To break this spell <strong>- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>**I ought to say no, no, no, sir - **Mind if I move a little closer**  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - <strong>What's the sense in hurting my pride<strong>_

_I really can't stay - **Baby don't hold out  
><strong>_**Baby, but it's cold outside**_  
>I simply must go - <strong>Baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
>The answer is no - <strong>Ooh baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
>This welcome has been <strong>- I'm lucky that you dropped in<br>**So nice and warm **- Look out the window at that storm  
><strong>My sister will be suspicious - **Man, your lips look so delicious**  
>My brother will be there at the door - <strong>Waves upon a tropical shore<strong>  
>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious <strong>- Gosh your lips look delicious<strong>  
>Well maybe just a half a drink more - <strong>Never such a blizzard before<strong>  
>I've got to go home - <strong>Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there<strong>  
>Say, lend me your comb - <strong>It's up to your knees out there<br>**You've really been grand - **Your eyes are like starlight now**  
>But don't you see - <strong>How can you do this thing to me<strong>  
>There's bound to be talk tomorrow - <strong>Making my lifelong sorrow<strong>  
>At least there will be plenty implied - <strong>If you caught pneumonia and died<strong>  
>I really can't stay - <strong>Get over that old out<strong>  
><em>**Baby it's cold outside**

"Wow" said Blaine, as they finished singing and Mikki stopped playing.

"Yeah, I don't think we sound half bad"

"Not bad at all" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed.

"I have to admit I thought you weren't going to be any good or not as good as the person I practiced with here the other day"

Mikki looked at him. "You practiced the song with someone here?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't that a little gay, I mean it's a duet for male female"

Blaine looked at her. "I am gay"

"Oh wow I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything"

"You didn't offend me. I just don't see how a song can be specifically one gender. Why can't a guy sing Katy Perry or Pink and why can't a girl sing Mellencamp or Springsteen. It shouldn't matter" Mikki looked at him. "I agree, but unfortunately society sometimes deems it as not okay"

Blaine nodded.

"So you're really gay?"

"Yep"

"Hmm, pity" said Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her.

"You're kind of cute"

"Thanks" replied Blaine blushing slightly.

Mikki laughed. "And if I liked girls, I'm sure I'd think you're cute, not that you're not pretty or anything, because you are" said Blaine.

"Why thank you, I think" said Mikki, with a laugh. Blaine laughed also.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaine shook his head. "Never had a boyfriend"

Mikki looked at him. "Well how can you know you're gay then?"

"I just know" replied Blaine.

"So you've been with girls and they haven't done anything for you"

"Well I dated some girls, but I guess I always knew I was gay and it went nowhere with them"

Mikki looked at him in somewhat shock. "You've never kissed anyone before"

"Ummm" replied Blaine, blushing.

"I could kiss you if you want, so you know if you are into boys or girls or both"

"Okay"

"Really, because I was just kidding"

"Oh that's fine" replied Blaine.

"Unless you wanted to kiss me" said Mikki, looking at him.

Blaine looked at her. "I don't know I'm really confused" said Blaine. Mikki looked at him.

"I mean I'm pretty sure I like boys, but I've never kissed one, and I can't be sure if I like girls as I've never kissed any of them either" said Blaine.

"I don't mind if you want to kiss me" said Mikki. Blaine looked at her and nodded.

"Okay" said Mikki, placing her hand on the back of Blaine's neck and leaning towards him and gently kissing him. Blaine didn't reciprocate the kiss at first, but he then placed his arms around Mikki, the two of them becoming more and more caught up in the kiss.

Mikki was the first to break away from it and Blaine looked at her.

"So" she said with a laugh.

"I don't know, it certainly wasn't bad" replied Blaine.

"Well that's a relief" said Mikki, with a smile and laugh. Blaine nervously bit on his lower lip and looked at her and then leant in towards her and kissed her. Mikki was shocked at first, but then returned the kiss, letting Blaine lead the way this time before he pulled away.

"So not gay" he said. Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"Wow, I managed to turn a gay guy straight" said Mikki. Blaine laughed.

"Hmm, I don't think so, you helped a confused guy out" said Blaine.

"Well for someone who hadn't kissed anyone before, I got to say you're quite good" said Mikki. Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Well I'd like to kiss you again if that's okay" he said.

"Hmm, I don't know, it's going to cost you" said Mikki.

"Cost me how?" asked Blaine.

"Dinner, maybe a movie" said Mikki with a smile.

"Okay" replied Blaine. "And anything after that is a bonus" said Mikki with a laugh. Blaine laughed and just kissed her again, and all thoughts of rehearsing their duet went out the window.

After the christmas concert. Kurt went to find Blaine. He saw him leaning up against the outside of the auditorium doors, dressed casually in black pants, shirt and jacket, and went over to him.

"You were amazing" he said. Blaine looked at him.

"Thanks Kurt" he replied.

"I actually believed you were straight during the song" said Kurt, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at him as Mikki, who was now dressed casually also in a dress, jacket, tights and boots, came over and linked her hand with Blaine's. "You ready to go?" asked Mikki, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine. Kurt looked at the two of them somewhat shocked.

"Kurt this is Mikki Lippiatt, my girlfriend. Mik this is Kurt Hummel we're in the Warblers together" said Blaine.

"Nice to meet you Kurt" said Mikki, looking at him and smiling.

"Um, uh yeah you too" replied Kurt, just looking at her and Blaine still in a state of somewhat shock. "So we should get going if we want to make our dinner reservation" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"I'll see you around Kurt" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Yeah okay" replied Kurt.

"Nice to meet you" said Mikki, giving him a quick smile.

"Yeah" replied Kurt. "Bye" said Blaine.

Kurt just nodded as the two of them walked off. "You know I think he has a crush on you" said Mikki and she and Blaine walked to his car. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah I know, he's the one I practiced the duet with before you" replied Blaine.

"So you flirted with him too" said Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I just told him when I first met him that I was gay and I think he took that as he'd maybe have a chance with me"

"But he doesn't right" said Mikki, a smile playing across her face.

"Definitely not" replied Blaine kissing her and opening the car door for her.

"Just checking" said Mikki quickly kissing Blaine back.

Blaine just laughed and the two of them headed off to dinner.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think! Should I continue this! Yes or No? Do people want to read more Mikki?<em>

_I will take prompts from people, if you want to give them to me...they are like Red Vines to me, HIGHLY ADDICTIVE!_

_Also as well please feel free to check out some of the other stories I have wrote! Not Glee based, but some older stuff that you may enjoy!_

_Thanks for reading, and maybe will see you again soon, KJ. xxxx_


	2. SEQUEL!

Just a quick note to advise that the 'kind of' sequel is up for this.

"Sparrow wishes to fly" - please check it out!

Thanks KJ xxxxxxx


End file.
